


带♀土小朋友

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 由于忍术而性转的小朋友土关于为什么带♀子的服装不仔细描述……因为我感觉自己和土哥差不多的品味无法信任【咦





	1. Chapter 1

宇智波带土，十二岁，现在正面临着人生最重大的选择之一。

“真、真的要穿上吗琳……”看着队友灿烂的微笑，带土犹豫着。

“当然啦！”琳甩了甩自己拎着的泡泡裙，声音中充满愉悦，“难得有这样的机会，当然要试一下啦带土。”

“好吧……”带土的语气中充满无奈。

觉得心中有什么碎了，但一个声音在说着“没关系，你现在是女孩子呀，穿裙子没什么。”

而另一个声音则说：“不管怎么样都已经做了那么多年的男孩子，而且也不知道这个术有没有解开的方法，难道你就这么认了做个女孩子吗？”

先前那个声音又说道：“那可是琳的请求啊！怎么可以拒绝呢！”

于是带土伸出了手，接过了那件深蓝色的裙子走近了换衣间。

……

“好、好看吗……？”换完了衣服的带土扭扭捏捏地走了出来。

“啊！想不到这么适合！”琳拍了下手，“不愧是师母眼光真不错！”

带土呆了呆，“连师母也……？”

“啊！”意识到自己说漏了嘴，琳用手捂住，然后牵起了带土的手，将她拉到桌前坐下，“接下来就交给我好了。”

“诶诶？还要做什么呀琳？”

“带土你就乖乖坐在这里。就当是让我练习一下化妆吧。”

“是……？”

门外。

卡卡西露在外面的一双眼睛充满了不耐烦，“为什么我要干这种事呢老师？”他对旁边一脸微笑的水门抱怨道，“有这个时间不如多去练习。”

“这可不行哦卡卡西。”水门摸摸他的头，“讨女孩子欢心也是需要修行的啊。而且这也是任务要求之一。”

“那个笨蛋……”

“不管怎么说带土现在也是女孩子呢，要更加耐心一些啊卡卡西。”

卡卡西“啧”了一声，却不再言语，双手环胸靠墙站着。

门终于打开了。

带土探头探脑向外面看来。

那张有着大得出奇的眼睛，因女性化而更为柔和的面孔因淡妆显得愈加清纯，甚至连她那快及肩的炸毛也被细心地梳理了一番，然后用橙色的发带松松地扎在脑后。

“怎、怎么样？”被琳推出门的带土低着头小声问向队中的两位男士。

“很不错哦带土。”他们的老师微笑着回答，“很可爱呢。”

然后，他和琳便都看着卡卡西，而带土也时不时地偷偷抬眼瞄着他。

“还能看吧。”卡卡西睁着死鱼眼说道，“至少不算视觉污染。”

带土猛地抬头，“喂笨蛋卡卡西，你的嘴里就说不出什么好话吗！”带着愤怒，她这么吼道。

“哼……比起这个还是快点走吧，带、土、酱。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫叫梗（“怎么了”的开头なにnani含糊变成にゃんnyaにゃんnya……什么的，自己猜的不知道对不对【ry）中文体现不出真桑心【。

虽然被变成了女孩子，但无论是带土自己还是卡卡西都没有任何改变。在有重要的任务时，卡卡西依旧会去宇智波区域从窗口叫醒带土。

而从来睡没睡相的带土早上醒来常常会发现被子被自己踢到了脚跟，汗衫则全都皱到了胸口。

在之前都是男孩子时并没有什么关系。不要说被看到腹部，他们两个甚至曾经在浴室里比过大小。

但在带土因奇怪的术变成女孩子后，便有些不妥。

虽然除了身高变得与卡卡西相似外并无很大区别，卡卡西依旧在看到她的睡姿后移开了目光。

他扭脸看向那块贴着照片的板子，拍了拍窗框。

那两位，应该就是带土的父母了。看着照片中怀抱婴儿的两个年轻人，他想。

“快起床，带土。”他说道，“再不起来你会迟到的。”

如往常一般毫无反应。

他叹口气，转到正面用钥匙打开门，走到床前盯着看了几秒后移开了目光，没有如平常一般捏住鼻子令其憋气而苏醒，他轻声呼唤着名字：“喂带土！快起床！”

依旧没有反应。

他翻了个白眼，替带土拉好衣服，接着推推她的手臂：“起床了，带土。”

“nyan……？”含糊着揉揉眼睛，带土坐起来眼睛却又闭上了，“早上好，卡卡西。”

“动作快一点，今天的任务很重要。”双手环在胸前，卡卡西用死鱼眼瞪着他。

“哦，好”地应付着，带土闭着眼摸到一件衣服，坐着把汗衫脱下。

卡卡西呼地转身看着窗外，磕磕巴巴地说道：“喂、我说……那个……带土，你也太随意了。”

“嗯——？”迷迷糊糊还未完全清醒的带土边换上裤子边拉长音发文。

“你看、你现在变成女孩子了，总不能随意地在别人面前脱了上衣吧。”

“啊有什么关系——”她打了一个哈欠，“除了身高根本没有什么不同啊——？”伸个懒腰完全醒了过来，“再说反正是你，我们不都互相全部看过了吗，有什么好害羞的？”

“还是有些不同的。”并没有看着她，但依旧一脸认真，“那时候我们都是男孩子当然没什么。但是现在……”

“虽然我变成了女孩子但这一定是暂时的！怎么说我也是要做火影的人嘛！”再次说出了火影宣言，带土打断了他。

“所以说这两者之间有什么关系吗……”

“啊啊反正我是不会被这点挫折打败的！”

“好好……”无奈地敷衍着，卡卡西看着她，“所以，未来的火影大人，你再不准备出门的话这个任务就要晚了。”

“呜啊还不是你这家伙的错！”

“哼，你的原因。”

“……”不再与卡卡西打嘴仗，带土急忙忙地洗漱完毕，穿上鞋拿着早餐，“好了，走吧卡卡西！”露出一个灿烂的笑容。


End file.
